Day 1: Later Afternoon - Preacher
"I'm most keen on making a good impression, should the chance come up I can be of some long term service to everyone. You're my first 'friend' of sorts in this world outside of Hans and Brother Grimm at the Abbey - the one who taught me to read - but he died 12 years ago," Henry said. "Oh, and the name is Henry Freeman." Riley hated parting with money that was offered to her, but a tablet wouldn't be more than a couple of hundred credits, and he gave her much more than that, plus saved a ton on engine parts. She thought briefly of just giving him the Captains, it's not like she couldn't figure out all his passwords anyway, but he still used his for his "Captain's private time" which was his way of saying watching porn, a stark comparison to her way; simply saying "I'm going to go watch porn." Not Suitable For Work content aside, she pointed to a pawn shop where he could get maybe not the latest and greatest, but a working tablet he could use for his own private time. "Makin' a good impression with the crew shouldn't be hard." Riley said as she pushed the mule across the street, package in tow. "They're kind of a rag tag sort. Couple of young guys, surly mecahanic, drunken captain, couple of orphan kids, great big crazy Russian guy, and a dentist of all things. This should be enough t'get you a tablet and then some. If not, you haven't haggled good enough. I'm going to stay with the mule, keep an eye on our parts and your clothes here, make sure none of 'em disappear." She handed him his 'change' and watched as he entered the pawn shop. while he did, she took a quick inventory of the parts for Devron. The shepherd/not-so-much-a-preacher was in there for a good bit of time, and the sun was starting to set. Just as Riley was about to retrieve him, he came out carrying a package, but anyone who pays credits up front deserves as much privacy as they want, so she didn't ask questions. "Just so you know, one of the orphans? The little one, a girl, you'll know her when you see her. Ain't got but one eye, and a mean little attitude. She steals shit. I keep all my stuff on lockdown. And she's been known to get stabby, so if you got anything sharp, make sure it ain't where she can get it. They could use a little religion, fear of God, something. I wouldn't worry so much about makin' a good impression. Really no one there to impress, Captain Keller makes all the final decisions, but he's been known to take my suggestions under advisement. " Especially if I make it sound like his idea to start with. "All in all, it's a colorful crew. Good for a man who never been anywhere and don't know any better. Sit tight, we'll be there in a few minutes I can set those ribs if the doc or dentist ain't around." Riley kick started the mule and the two made their way back to the Lunar Veil. "She don't look like much, but she's home." She said after she'd parked the mule in the cargo bay. "Devron! Merry Goram Christmas! Got everything on your list," she called, "Including your Heat Exchangers." lowering her tone and addressing the preacher she added: C'mon, we'll get you situated in a room. " Given the state of growing up he described, she figured he didn't need much by way of a cabin. The one she picked had a bed fastened to the wall with a small closet, a nightstand and a chest of drawers. "Welcome aboard the Lunar Veil."